Tit for Tat
by Serafi
Summary: Kanato eats all of Laito's precious macarons even though he was warned not to touch them. There will be hell to pay, and of course, Laito uses this as an excuse to fulfill a long-time fantasy of his: mercilessly taking one of his older siblings in view for all to see.


**For Suzuka. Noncon warning.**

* * *

><p>"Waah!" wailed Kanato as someone from behind jerked him away from the table and held him still. A macaron fell from his lips and landed on the carpet below. He clenched his little fangs and glowered up at his attacker. "Laito-kun, put me down!"<p>

Said brunette towered over his older sibling with a scowl fixed on his effeminate face. "Ehh? Why should I?"

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Kanato thrashed in his tight embrace and bit down on his arm.

Laito rolled his green eyes. "Oh? Shouldn't _I _be the one upset here?" He wrenched one of his hands free from Kanato's mouth, bloody from being bitten repeatedly, and picked up an empty box on the table. "You ate all of my fucking macarons. I told you to leave them be."

"I-I was hungry," stammered the violette defensively, not taking his mouth from Laito's other hand. He turned those big, dark eyes on his taller brother and quivered his lower lip. "It's your fault for telling me they were there. You shouldn't have…"

A buoyant laugh bounced around the kitchen. "You're shitting me, right? It's _my fault _for telling you _not _to eat them?" Laito squeezed his brother's neck tightly enough to hear him gasp. "That innocent, pouty-wouty crap doesn't work on me, Kanato. Ugh, you're such a brat."

Kanato swallowed hard. "W-What are you gonna do?"

"Oh, you'll just have to repay me for what you've eaten, sweetie~" sang the brunette as he dragged his twin around the table and to the kitchen counter. Kanato dug deeper into his hand, almost reaching the bone, and he just sighed contentedly, marveling at the pain. "Kyaa! That feels _so good!"_

Grumbling, the violette tore his mouth away from Laito's hand and spat blood on the floor. "And you taste _awful_, as always."

"That's not a very nice thing to say. Ne?" Laito lifted him off the floor and set him on the countertop. Restraining the brat's hands high above his head, Laito leaned in closer and whispered, "What should you do to repay Laito-nii back? I was _really _looking forward to eating dessert later on."

Kanato grunted and kicked him in the chest in response, struggling against him. He lacked the strength necessary to repel Laito, though, and the brunette just laughed at his pathetic effort. He pushed Kanato's legs against the counter and pinned them there.

"Ooh, I have a great idea!" Laito clamp his bloody hand over Kanato's mouth and cheeks, forcing his head to turn upwards. The more his brother struggled, the louder Laito laughed. "I'll bet your blood is super sweet, ne? I want a taste."

Shivers wracked Kanato as he felt something warm and wet slime along the curve of his neck. Tears sprang to his eyes while Laito teased him with licks and soft kisses. His teeth caught the hem of Kanato's shirt and jerked it off his shoulder suddenly.

"Where do you taste sweetest, I wonder?" Laito trailed little nips and caresses down his twin's trembling chest and abdomen. His tongue weaseled between the rough fabric of Kanato's shorts and his pale skin, licking a line straight across. "Mm. I know where."

"Hmmnn…" moaned Kanato into his brother's filthy, bloodstained hand while Laito worked his mouth against his shorts. His legs fell limp against the counter and his hands finally relaxed in Laito's tight grip.

A giggle escaped the brunette. "Horny bastard…" He straightened himself and stood up, much to Kanato's disappointment. "If you want something then you'll have to apologize and ask nicely for it."

"As if," harrumphed Kanato against his hand, nipping at him again. "I can give myself something better than what _you _have to offer."

Laito's eyes narrowed and he smiled. "Show me then," he said in a syrupy voice and released Kanato's wrists. "Go ahead, honey. Touch yourself. Put on a show for me~"

Kanato saw his opportunity and took it, lashing back at his idiot sibling by tangling his fingers in Laito's hair and yanking back as hard as he could. Laito didn't laugh this time; a string of curses tumbled from his lips and his gripped Kanato's neck so tightly that he almost strangled the other vampire. Kanato quickly let go of his brother and was forced to the kitchen floor.

"Impudent little fuck," breathed the brunette against his ear, tearing the fly on his shorts open. "You're gonna apologize to me and beg for more by the time I get through with you."

Provoking Laito was a bad idea, thought the violette, but his punishment could also be enjoyable if he pushed his pride aside. Still, being humiliated in such a brazen manner, and by his _younger sibling_, didn't set well with him.

"You're too hasty," Kanato corrected Laito as he tore the rest of his shirt off and forced his shorts to his knees. "Hmph. I'll bet your technique is just as – Argh!" Spasms rocked his lower half as Laito's tongue plundered his tight entrance. A heavy blush blanketed Kanato's face when he realized his idiot twin had hooked his legs over his shoulders. "This isn't comfortable!" he protested.

Laito wrapped his free hand around Kanato's cock and jerked _hard_, effectively silencing him. He pulled his lips away from Kanato's ass, dripping with who knew what, and glared down at him.

"Not comfy? Aw, I'm so sorry," he mocked, grinning like a wolf. "You're not resisting me, though. Why? Wanna get fucked instead of doing the fucking for once?"

Kanato honestly didn't how to answer. He cocked his little mouth to one side and muttered, "At least take your clothes off, stupid." There was no way in hell he'd admit that being taken mercilessly by his younger twin was a fantasy of his, and on a kitchen floor no less.

Licking his lips clean, Laito complied and removed whatever clothing remained in his way. Kitchen or no, audience or not, he no longer cared; Kanato was his for the taking.

"Hwaaa-ha! L-L-Laito-nii!" Kanato shrieked and felt every muscle inside him tighten as Laito shoved his way inside. Tears flowed freely and he scolded the brunette, "Forget it! Y-You're too big!"

Laito ignored his pleas and hammered him to the tiled floor. The friction was incredibly painful and the heat unbearable because of Kanato's tiny entrance. Kanato sobbed again and pushed on his chest, but he thrust into him with more brutality.

"Come on," he breathed heavily, dipping low to nip at Kanato's ear, "just admit that you like the feeling of my cock buried in your ass." His lips ghosted over Kanato's neck and he bit into him, drawing blood.

Screams echoed around the kitchen and filled the hallway just outside. The house's other residents were sure to come running any second. Laito shrugged the shame off and pounded his older twin into the floor, feeding from his neck also. Kanato's blood was sickeningly sweet, but it offset the typical copper taste that accompanied it.

"S-Stop!" wailed Kanato, wrapping his hands around Laito's neck and squeezing as hard as he could. "G-Get off!"

The brunette gasped and tore away from Kanato's neck. One of his hands moved and pried Kanato off his person, restraining his wrists above his head a second time. His other hand steadied the smaller vampire's waist and hips while he rocked into him. Kanato's staying power was to be admired, Laito thought, but he boasted more because of his experiences with a horny bitch like Cordelia.

Kanato felt a chain explosion go off inside of him like strings of fireworks. Keeping quiet was pointless at this stage in the game so he let his vocals fly all over the damn place. His screams and gasps drove Laito to completion, who shrieked and howled right along with him. Both vampires huddled close together on the cold floor after, stark naked and dripping with sweat.

"Holy shit…"

Kanato whipped his head to the side and gasped, "A-Ayato-kun…!"

The redhead held a cellphone up and pointed in their direction.

"We put on a good show, ne?" Laito grinned despite his position and held up Kanato's hand along with his, flashing a peace sign Ayato's way. "Smile for the camera, Kanato-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>I usually post requestsgiftfics in the order I receive them, but inspiration struck like lightning for this baby. Next up is some Yuma/Shu and Ruki/Kou for Akashiya~**


End file.
